someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Puyo Puyo: Hidden Code
I've recently gotten into finding lost and unused bits of games. So far I've taken a look at three Sega Genesis games. Sonic & Knuckles, Comix Zone, and Flicky. I remember having a Puyo Puyo cartridge in that same box where I kept most of my Sega Genesis/Mega Drive cartridges. But I wasn't sure if I left it at friends house or if I still have it. So I looked in the box one more time to see if I still had it. And sure enough I did! Before decoding the game and looking at it's contents I decided to playing once more. Not for nostalgia but because I've been a huge fan of the Puyo Puyo series. I nearly played all the games. The only one I haven't played yet was Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary. I booted up the game into my Mega Drive and everything seemed normal. But whenever I got a chain the game would lag. All this lag was really getting me annoyed. So I turned off the system. I proceeded to copy the code into my computer and take a look at it's content. I so far I found 18 character files which I thought was odd seeing how the original game had 17 characters. But I rationalized it thinking that this was probably some sort of unused character or something. I checked the file and this is what I saw, a girl who looked a bit like Arle. She had a frown on her face. She looked as if someone was hunting her down. She had a prosthetic leg and had a huge scars on her arms and head. I stared at the image and I saw something behind her. I couldn't figure it out what it was. After closing out of the file I got a notification from my antivirus saying that I had a virus. The virus that it displayed was that same character file I saw earlier. The virus was easy to remove though. "There was no way a virus could be loaded onto a sega game!!!" I said to myself. I tested another Puyo Puyo cartridge and saw that the file wasn't there. I was extremely confused. I had no other reason but to play the cartridge that had the image again to see what happened. After inserting the cartridge and turned on the system, I saw the girl from the other image. She was dead. The scars were were now bigger. Part of her skull was revealed. I nearly vomited at the site. After a few seconds I heard a female voice saying "She was my beautiful little angel. I loved her so much. I wish she was able to live to adulthood. But some low life had to take that opportunity." Then the voice started sobbing. I had no clue who she was talking about. After 5 seconds she said, "I made this hacked cartridge to spread awareness. About the killer who killed my daughter." I asked the voice a question, "Who was your daughter?" She replied, "That's not what matters, I just wanna warn about the mysterious killer." I replied, "Okay what should I do now?" She replied, "You can enjoy your game now. Just please watch your back." The system shut off by itself. I could really feel for the women. Seeing how my sister was murdered just a few days ago. But one thing still struck me really off. Why would she spread awareness through a Sega cartridge? And why would she hack a Puyo Puyo cartridge just to do this? I turned the console back on and the game played normally after that. So after what I experienced I found out there was some sort of mysterious killer. And by the looks of it. He's still out there. So please I hope you keep aware and watch your back.